


We need to talk about the ducks

by trikxva



Series: We need to talk [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy just wants to shower, Clarke loves ducks, Ducks, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikxva/pseuds/trikxva
Summary: You see, Bellamy Blake has known Clarke Griffin for 5 years, he has been in love with her for 3 of those, he has been dating her for 2 years now. Almost a year ago Clarke officially moved into his place. But never, not ever, has he noticed how much his girlfriend seems to love tiny rubber ducks.orthe one in which Bellamy discovers his girlfriend seems to have a passion for rubber ducks. And Bellamy just wants to take a shower.





	We need to talk about the ducks

**Author's Note:**

> HERE I AM AGAIN
> 
> This one is inspired by a video a saw from a comedian on youtube
> 
> I hope you like it and well-  
> ENJOY!
> 
> Xx

You see, Bellamy Blake has known Clarke Griffin for 5 years, he has been in love with her for 3 of those, he has been dating her for 2 years now. Almost a year ago Clarke officially moved into his place. But never, not ever, has he noticed how much his girlfriend seems to love tiny rubber ducks.

It wasn’t a big deal to him, not really. At first she kept four tiny rubber ducks in the bathroom. Then suddenly there were six and then there were nine. He didn’t read too much into it.

Occasionally he’d get a picture while at work of the tiny rubber ducks doing whatever the hell Clarke wanted them to be doing. 

One time the rubber ducks had a wedding. Then Clarke filled up the bathtub, put a duck on a shampoo bottle, made another duck look like it was hanging onto it and she made all the other ducks look like they were drowning. ‘It’s from The Titanic, see?’ was what the text said.

All Bellamy had done was laugh and reply with a duck emoji because he’s dorky like that. Once again, he didn’t think too much about it.

A few weeks later Bellamy woke up late and so he was in a hurry. He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom ready to take a quick shower only to freeze in the doorway and realize he couldn’t. Why? One might wonder. There were rubber ducks everywhere. The bathtub was filled with them. Only god knows how he didn’t notice Clarke with all those ducks before. How the hell did she even manage to sneak that many rubber ducks past him? Bellamy didn’t have the time to count, but he was sure there were almost a hundred rubber ducks sitting in his bathtub for absolutely no fucking reason.

Bellamy had his lunch break when he decided he should confront Clarke, his rubber duck loving girlfriend, about the ducks. So he grabbed his phone and send her a text: 

‘We need to talk about  
the ducks.’

‘The ducks?’

He knew what she was doing and he would not fall for it.

‘Yes, the ducks. The  
ones in the  
bathroom  
more specifically, in  
the bathtub.’

‘Oh, those ducks.’

‘I was in a rush this  
morning but I could  
not shower until I  
had moved like a  
hundred tiny ducks.’

‘I’m sorry. No more  
tiny ducks. I promise.’

He should have seen it coming. He really should have. And in her defense she did say no more TINY ducks. So he really couldn’t be mad at her.

A week later, Clarke was already at work when Bellamy woke up and went into the bathroom with the intention on taking a shower before leaving to catch his plain. However, once again, Bellamy was left frozen in the doorway when he saw 3 ducks sitting in different places. 

And no, they were not tiny ducks. They were big ducks. One on top of the toilet, one in the washing machine and last but not least, one in the sink. 

It was creepy, really, they were staring at him like he had done something wrong. He turned around and made his way to the living room, he plopped down on the couch and send Clarke a text.

‘You think this is funny?’

‘A bit.’

‘I am away this weekend.  
By the time I get back,  
I WANT ALL DUCKS  
GONE.’

‘:( Can I have one  
duck in the  
bathroom?’

‘ONE.’

‘ :) ‘

And so he went away for the weekend, it was stressful, to say the least. His boss was being an absolute jerk and he lost count on how many times he was tempted to just jump out of a window.

He was happy to be home, happy to see Clarke again. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book when he came home and he felt a small smile playing on his lips. She truly was the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes on, even when just being as casual as she was right now.

She only looked up when the front door closed. “Hi, Bell.” she said softly. Bellamy practically stalked to the couch, he bent down and landed a soft kiss on her lips. He had missed her, sue him. 

He dropped his bag on the floor and got on the couch, snuggling up to his princess in the process. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent, tightened his hold around her waist. Clarke let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his curls.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Clarke asked him about his trip and Bellamy went on a rant about how last weekend was absolute torture, he rambled on about how he missed her. 

After a while they started to get hungry so Clarke decided to get started on dinner and told Bellamy to have a shower to try and relax a little bit. There was a slight twinkle in her eyes as she told him so. That should have been his first clue.

He stood in front of the bathroom door, he opened it and-

‘CLARKE FUCKING GRIFFIN!’

He could hear laughing in the kitchen and he was pretty sure Clarke had fallen on the ground judging from the slight tud he heard. 

In front of him, in their tiny bathroom, was an enormous duck. It reached the ceiling and there was no space left beside it, at all. Bellamy stalked back to the kitchen to find Clarke sitting on the floor, still laughing.

“For fucks sake, Princess, seriously?” he said, a little gruff. It’s not that he is mad or anything, he just had a long weekend and he really just wanted to take a long and warm shower.

She looks up at him then. “What? We agreed on one duck, it is one duck.”

“That is not what I meant!” He said, sitting down next to her.

“Sorry. I’ll get it out of there after dinner, okay? Then you can shower. No more surprises, promise.” she told him, grabbing his hand.

Bellamy let out a sigh and nodded. “Thanks, Princess.”

“Sure thing, Bell.” She stood and pulled him up aswell. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. “You still love me though. Ducks included.”

He hummed and wrapped his arms around her waist, landing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Ducks included.”

**Author's Note:**

> THE END
> 
> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome ;) 
> 
> Especially the comments because they make me happy hahahha
> 
> ‘Till next time  
> xoxo


End file.
